Andrew Burt
Andrew Burt was an English actor who played Jack Sugden from 1972 to 1973, and for a brief stint in 1976. He was the original actor to play Jack. In 1980, the role was recast, with Clive Hornby in the role. Biography Born on 23rd May 1945 in Wakefield, West Yorkshire. Died on 16th November 2018. Pre Emmerdale An early television role included appearance in Callan ''(1972); ''Dixon of Dock Green ''(1975). Emmerdale Andrew initially played the part of prodigal son, Jack Sugden from the show's debut in 1972 (episode 1) to October 1973 (episode 104). He reprised the role for a final stint in March 1976 (episode 309) to May 1976 (episode 320). After Emmerdale Andrew's next role was as Lieutenant Leek in many episode of ''Warship ''(1976; 1977). The was followed by appearances in other television programmes including ''Rock Follies of '77 ''(1977); as Captain FitzRoy in the serial, ''The Voyage of Charles Darwin ''(1978); ''Crown Court ''(1979); as the title role of King Arthur in ''The Legend of King Arthur ''(1979); ''Blake's 7 ''(1980); ''Cribb ''(1980); ''Julie Bravo ''(1980); ''Strangers ''(1981); two different characters in two episodes of ''Tales of the Unexpected ''(1981; 1988). Andrew would take the lead as Gulliver in the Sunday tea-time serial, ''Gulliver's in Lilliput (1982). After this he appeared in Jackanory Playhouse: The Blacksmith's Son ''(1982); ''Bognor ''(1982); ''BBC Play of the Month: The White Guard ''(1982); the ''Doctor Who ''serial, ''Terminus ''(1983); ''Rumpole of the Bailey ''(1983); as Paul Thomas in several episodes of ''Angels ''(1983); as Mr Farland in ''Swallows and Amazons Forever!: Coot Club ''and ''The Big Six ''(1984); ''Sharing Time ''(1984); ''The Brief ''(1984); ''The Gentle Touch ''(1984); ''Super Gran ''(1985); two different characters in two episodes of ''Bergerac ''(1985; 1990); as Steven Bentley in some episodes of ''Strike It Rich! ''(1986); ''C.A.T.S Eyes ''(1986); ''The Theban Plays by Sophocles ''(1986); ''All Passion Spent ''(1986); ''Miss Marple: 4.50 From Paddington ''(1987); ''Theatre Night ''(1988); ''Gentlemen and Players ''(1989); ''Howard's Way ''(1989); as regular as Chief Inspector Oates in ''Campion ''(1989 to 1990); as Dave Penton in EastEnders (1990); ''Agatha Christie's Poirot ''(1991); ''Harry Enfield's Television Programme ''(1992); ''Casualty ''(1993); ''The Day Today ''(1993); three different characters in four episodes of ''The Bill (1991; 1993; 1995); as Chief Superintendent Walton in several episodes of Madson ''(1996); ''Heartbeat (1997); as Medvedev in several episodes of ''Oscar Charlie ''(1998); the uncredited part of the Voice of Radio Norwich in several episodes in ''I'm Alan Partridge ''(1997; 2002); ''New Tricks ''(2003); ''Trial and Retribution ''(2003); ''Look Around You ''(2005); ''Spooks ''(2005); ''Doctors ''(2006); ''Wire in the Blood ''(2006). Outside of acting, Andrew has graduated in a diploma in Person Centred Counselling. As an accredited member of BACP (British Association for Counselling and Psychotherapy)., he runs 'ABC - Andrew Burt Counselling' in Acton, London. Sources ABC: Andrew Burt Counselling. http://www.andrewburtcounselling.co.uk/ Accessed: 04 May 2015. IMDB - Andrew Burt. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0123404/ Accessed: 04 May 2015. Obituary on The Times. http://www.legacy.com/obituaries/thetimes-uk/obituary.aspx?n=andrew-burt&pid=190837845 Accessed: 27 November 2018. Category:Original cast members. Category:Emmerdale actors. Category:Actors who appeared in Blake's 7 Category:Actors who appeared in Doctor Who Category:Actors who appeared in EastEnders Category:Actors who appeared in Crown Court Category:Actors who appeared in Doctors Category:Emmerdale actors who have died.